Cherry Blossoms and Lilac's
by Black as Onyx
Summary: Sakura joined the Akatsuki soon after Sasuke left. Riarakku joined Akatsuki about a year later. Partners and best friends, they help each other out. When Sasuke goes back to Konoha to find things he least expect, will he find her, or will she find him 1st
1. Chapter 1

_Kasai: This story is going to be interesting._

_Aisu: What makes you say that?_

_Kasai: I don't know._

_Aisu:…I'm confused._

_Kasai: Don't try to figure me out, all the thinking will make you head hurt._

_Aisu: Are you saying I'm stupid?!?_

_Kasai: Of course not. Cause if I was, I would be calling myself stupid._

_Aisu: Wait what?_

_Kasai: Never mind. Just Post._

_Aisu: No! Tell me!_

_Kasai: Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto of any of those characters. We only own Riarakku._

_Aisu: Tell me!! N…(Kasai puts her hand over her mouth.)_

_Kasai: Be quiet!!_

_Aisu: (something muffled that no one can understand)_

_Kasai: Sorry, I didn't catch that. Care to repeat yourself?_

_Aisu: (shoves Kasai's hand away) Bitch!_

_Kasai: Watch your tongue, your starting to sound like Kay._

_Aisu: Like I give a shit…_

_Kasai: Ignore Miss. Potty Mouth over there and read then review._

_Summary: Sakura joined the Akatsuki soon after Sasuke left. Riarakku joined Akatsuki about a year later. Partners and best friends, they help each other out. When Sasuke goes back to Konoha to find things he least expect, will he find her, or will she find him 1st?_

Chapter 1:

The Akatsuki Flowers slipped into the dark alleyway.

The Akatsuki Flowers were known for their murders. They were called The Akatsuki Flowers for a few reasons. 1) They were Akatsuki (duh), 2) They were both girls, 3) They both were named after a flower, and 4) They leave either a lilac or a cherry blossom on their kill.

A man was walking not ten feet in front of them, yet oblivious to the fact that they were there.

Riarakku shot an 'I'll do it' look towards Sakura so she would step back. And she did.

Riarakku appeared in front of the man, her Akatsuki cloak now visible to his eyes.

He opened his mouth with a pleading expression on his face, but Riarakku was to fast. He was on the ground. Dead.

Sakura places a lilac on the body, since it was Riarakku who did the kill.

The girls slipped away as fast as they came, heading back to the Akatsuki base.

As soon as they walked into the door, they noted that Itachi was having a 'glaring contest' with Kisame.

Sakura looked at Deidara.

"Who started it this time?" she asked.

"Kisame, like always, yeah. When does Itachi ever start it, yeah?"

"Good point. Riara, whose turn is it to break them apart?"

"Yours." says Riarakku, walking to her room.

"Thanks a lot!" calls Sakura back towards Riarakku.

"Good luck, yeah." says Deidara, going back to some art magazine.

Sakura walked over to the two, and sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Hey, Kisame, Riara wants you to meet her in her room." she says, smirking.

"Really?" asked Kisame, breaking away from Itachi's glare.

Sakura fell over laughing.

"ha No, haha why ha would ha she haha!" she said in between laughter.

Kisame frowned.

"That wasn't that funny!" he said, not as angry as he meant it to be, instead, it was more of an embarrassed tone, which made Sakura laugh harder.

"Did you do the mission?" asked Itachi.

Sakura sat up.

"Yeah, and I swear, Riara is obsessed with killing."

"Riarakku did it again? Yeah?" asked Deidara. (Sakura was the only one who calls her Riara…or at least is allowed to)

"I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD BE TALKING ABOUT ME WHEN I'M NOT THERE!" they heard Riarakku yell from the other room, causing the boys to be quiet.

Sakura giggled, "Sorry Riara!" she called.

"Sakura, come here." called Riarakku.

"What? Why?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura…"

"Ok, ok." she mumbled, turning to Itachi, Deidara and Kisame, she said, "Sometimes I think she acts like a mother." she complained, earning a snicker from Deidara and Kisame, and a glare from Itachi (to which she stuck her tongue out).

"What?" asks Sakura, coming into the room.

She sees Riarakku sitting on her bed holding her arm.

"Oh…" she says, mowing swiftly over to Riarakku.

"Did you injure it again? Or is it that mark?"

"The….mark."

"Shit, Riara, what the hell does it take to get rid of the fucking thing?"

…

"What?"

"I haven't heard you swear like that in a long time."

…

"Shut up Riara." Sakura glared at her.

"Just heal it or something, it hurts."

Sakura rolled up Riarakku's sleeve to look at her tattoo-looking mark.

"Its glowing." commented Sakura.

"Don't remind me." growled Riarakku.

Sakura inspected the 'Mark' as they call it, that Riarakku gained from birth, a mark with powers neither of them imagined. Though Sakura had a hunch as to what it was, she never spoke her thoughts.

She poured some of her healing chakra into the mark. It slowly faded, till it looked like a normal tattoo.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"I wonder if…na, could Itachi have any clue on what it is?" asked Sakura.

"Might, but I have no intention of telling him."

"Riara, that mark might get out of control. I have a feeling each time you kill, it gets stronger."

"…Is that why I have the erg to kill?"

"It might be…"

"I say we tell him." said Sakura after awhile.

"……No. Not yet."

"What if it gets out of control?"

"…Then we tell him."

"Then could be too late."

…

…

"My answer is still no."

"Fine. I'll leave you to rest that stupid arm of yours."

"Shut up."

"Bite me."

"I will."

"Just kidding!" Sakura said as she slipped out of the door, closing it behind her.

"Can't she take a joke?" she mumbled before going back to where the other Akatsuki members were.

"What'd she want?" asked Deidara, glancing up from his magazine.

"What? Oh, she just had to talk to me about something."

Deidara nodded and went back to the magazine.

Sakura looked around and saw Itachi reading, and Kisame polishing the Samehada.

She shrugged, and picked up her medic book.

Itachi glanced up, seeing Sakura wasn't looking, and noticed the difference in her chakra amount from when she first came in.

His eyes narrowed. He intended to find out what exactly her 'talk' with Riarakku was about.

xxxxxxxMeanwhile in Konoha…xxxxxxx

Sasuke walked into the Hokage's office to see Tsunade hunched over a scroll.

She didn't even notice him.

"Shizune, those girls did it again! The Akatsuki Flowers! They got one of the Land of the Snow's ambassadors! Damnit!..."

She sees Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You wanted me back, right?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah…Shizune, go get Naruto."

…

"Sasuke, as punishment for leaving, you are not allowed outside the village, you cannot do any jutsu's unless training, and no missions for a month….Naruto!"

"Yeah? What's up?" He said, then he noticed Sasuke. "Sasuke-teme?"

"Yeah, dope?"

"Naruto, stay with Sasuke until….damnit!" a messenger bird just flew in the window.

"You two better go," says Shizune, ushering them out.

"That was weird. Oh well, with The Akatsuki Flowers running about, what do you expect….opps." Naruto laughed nervously.

"Naruto, who is The Akatsuki Flowers? And why did you say 'opps'?"

…

…

…

"Dope? Are you going to tell me?"

"No. Come on, lets go see everyone." said Naruto smiling, dragging a very pissed Sasuke towards the ramen shop.

Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Kiba were all waiting for Naruto.

"Naruto...Sasuke? Hi Sasuke!" yells Ino.

Sasukes eyes scan the group, and he totally ignores Ino.

Naruto pulls him to a seat, and they start chatting (all except from Neji and Sasuke, guess why? XD)

"Where's Sakura?" asks Sasuke after awhile.

Suddenly, everyone became quiet.

"What?" he demanded.

"S-Sakura…is…with A-Akatsuki. S-she has been s-since you h-have left." stammers Hinata.

"What?" he was surprised.

"She's one of the Akatsuki Flowers." whispers Ino.

"….The Akatsuki Flowers?" he asks. _Very surprised._

"Her and that Riarakku girl from who knows or cares where." says Neji like it's no big deal.

"…..Why?" asks Sasuke, as calmly as he could…which wasn't that calm since he felt like he was ready to scream.

"We don't really know." says Tenten.

Sasuke gets up, and stomps away to the Uchiha Mansion. The only thing on his mind was that Sakura, _his_ Sakura,….wait, his? Yes, his. That _his_ Sakura was with _him._(We _all _know who _he_ is)

Naruto quickly followed.

xxxxxxx Akatsuki Base….night time. xxxxxxx

Sakura put her book down and started to walk to her room.

Itachi was right behind her. He pushed her against the wall, her hands at either side of her head being held by his and her eyes glaring at him.

"What do you want Itachi?" she asked him, furiously.

"What did you do with Riarakku that you used so much chakra, and don't say 'talking'."

She paused, and then said, "You know, I think that's the most words I have heard come out of your mouth at once."

"Answer me."

She pushed him off her. He had forgotten how strong she had gotten.

"Why should I?" she said, before walking into her room. He followed her.

"Itachi! Get out, now!"

"Sakura, it's…..Itachi, what are you doing here?" Riarakku stumbled into the room, clutching her arm.

"Itachi, leave now! Riara, it's what?" He didn't leave. "Itachi!" Itachi finally took the hint and left.

He leaned against the door, listening to what they were saying.

"Riara, what did you do?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Nothing it just-ahhhh!" Riarakku screamed.

"Stop moving!" Sakura started to panic. The mark never acted up like this before.

Itachi's eyes widened. _What the fuck is going on?_

"Ok, Riara, stay still, give me your arm."

"Kay."

Riarakku held out her arm. The mark was glowing viciously.

"Oh shit Riara! What did you do?" Sakura said.

"Nothing! The stupid mark just started to act up! I was just laying there!"

"Twice in one day? This is so not good! Are you sure we shouldn't tell anyone?"

"Yes, if we did, who knows what will happen."

"But Riara, if it gets any worse I might not be able to help."

…

…

…

"Fine. Who would we tell?"

"…Deidara wouldn't help, he'd say something about art. I still don't trust Kisame…or Sasori for that matter." says Sakura.

"That leaves…Itachi."

The girls stared at each other. Both thinking the same thing.

Itachi's eyes were entirely widened by this point. What is that mark that they are talking about? How long has it been there? Why didn't they tell anyone?

Sakura turned around, noticing a chakra behind them.

"ITACHI!!!!!!!!" she screamed, opening the door.

Lets just say Itachi was not expecting Sakura to realize he was there.

"Sakura! Calm down." Riarakku walked over to Itachi, clutching her arm.

Itachi looked at her arm. Riarakku moved her hand so he could see.

His eyes widened, then went back to normal.

"Well?" said a still angry Sakura.

"It's a seal." says Itachi, still looking over it.

"A seal?" questions Riarakku.

"A Bijuu is sealed inside of you, Riarakku, you're a Junchuriki."

"I'm a…Junchuriki? But how?"

"How should I know."

"What Bijuu is inside her?" asks Sakura, her anger forgotten.

"I'm not sure."

Itachi steps back to look at her. Her eyes were so dark of a brown that you could barley see her pupil. Her light purple, lilac colored hair was short, only coming to her shoulders was fluffy looking.

"Might be the Gobi no Houkou, Five Tailed-Demon." he said finally.

"So what are we going to do?" asks Riarakku.

Sakura was slightly worried; she knew what the Akatsuki did to the Bijuu.

"Nothing."

_Aisu: End of Chapter!!!!!_

_Kasai: Good, now go work on Mysterys._

_Aisu: Someone's impatient. _

_Kasai: Just do it!_

_Aisu: I'm sick! I can only do so much at once._

_Kasai: (Mumbles) If only she didn't have a fever, then I'd pound her._

_Aisu: I heard that! Don't complain! If I wasn't sick, then how would I be able to post it!_

_Kasai: Shut up._

_Aisu: I will, unless you want me to not work on Mysterys._

_Kasai: …_

_Aisu: That's what I thought._


	2. Chapter 2

_Aisu: Done!_

_Kasai: About time._

_Aisu: Do you always have to be so negative?_

_Kasai: Dunno._

_Aisu: Baka_

_Kasai: Moron_

_Aisu: Bitch._

_Kasai: Shut the fuck up._

_Aisu: Fine, then I wont post the chapter._

_Kasai: NOOOOOOO!!! I take it back! Post!_

_Aisu: I dunno……_

_Kasai: Please!!!!!!!!!_

_Aisu: Fine do the disclaimer._

_Kasai: Is Tenshi or Riarakku in Naruto? See my point? Aisu does not own Naruto no matter how much she wants to._

Chapter 2:

Sasuke laid face down on his bed, ignoring the fact that Naruto was knocking on his bedroom door.

"Go away dope!" he yelled finally.

"Not till you tell my why the fuck you're acting like this teme!" Naruto screamed back.

"Like what?"

"Like…like you actually…actually care about Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered the last part.

Truthfully, Sasuke didn't know either.

"Do you actually…_like_…her? You always called her annoying…you made it seem like you hated her…"Naruto whispered. "When you left, everyone was crushed, but Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan was hurt the most. She left maybe a month after you did." Naruto's fist slamed on the door, making the room shake. "For all we know, you're the reason she left." he chocked out the last bit before walking away.

Sasuke listened as Naruto's footsteps got quieter and quieter, till they were gone.

His words replayed in his head. _'For all we know, you're the reason she left.' _

xxxxxxxxx Akatsuki Base xxxxxxxx

Riarakku laid on her bed, looking at the lilac ceiling that Deidara painted, thinking about what Itachi had said.

_Flashback_

"_It's a seal." says Itachi, still looking over it._

"_A seal?" questions Riarakku._

"_A Bijuu is sealed inside of you, Riarakku, you're a Junchuriki."_

"_I'm a…Junchuriki? But how?"_

"_How should I know."_

"_What Bijuu is inside her?" asks Sakura, her anger forgotten._

"_I'm not sure." he paused_

"_Might be the Gobi no Houkou, Five Tailed-Demon." he said finally._

"_So what are we going to do?" asks Riarakku._

"_Nothing."_

_End Flashback._

_We hunt Bijuu…and seal them in the statue. Are they going to…no, they wouldn't…would they?_ Riarakku shuck her head. Her head…and arm…hurt like hell.

Sakura was out in the training field beating the crap out off some poor straw dummy.

"I feel bad for whoever made you mad, yeah."

"Go away Deidara. Unless you want to replace the dummy?" asked Sakura after punching the dummy onto the ground.

"What's up with you, Riarakku and Itachi, yeah? The three of you are in the same room for a minute and now Riarakku is lying on her bed cursing, Itachi is...well, doing what he always does…and you're out here beating the stuffing out of a dummy, yeah. What gives, yeah?"

Sakura turned to Deidara, and he could tell it was one of those times where she beats the crap out of something because she found some kind of problem that either a, she cant believe, or b, cant figure out.

"Either leave, or get the crap beaten out of you, too." she said.

"Well, can't blame a guy for asking, yeah." says Deidara, walking away.

"Yes you can!" Sakura called after him.

"No you can't!"

"Yes you can!!!!!"

Deidara let out a laugh. It was really easy to get her mad when she's like this.

Sakura's mind was racing. She didn't know what pissed her off more, the fact that she was right, or the fact that it brought back things that she hadn't wanted to think about for a long time.

Oh yes. Memories came flooding back to her. She hated remembering. She wanted to forget. Forget it all…

Sakura sighed. She could deny it all she wanted. She missed it. She missed fucking Konoha and all her fucking old friends (who never came after her).

What she missed of all…was Sasuke. Sasuke. She doesn't know whether she hated or loved him anymore…

She hated him for leaving. She hated him for tearing her in two. She hated him for abandoning them.

She loved him…she loved him as much as she ever would.

She glared at the dummy. But then again, he left to be with Orochimaro. To destroy the person she now works with.

She walked back to her room.

She shook her head.

_No, I have to forget him. He'll never love me. Especially who I have become._

xxxxxxxxx Hokage's Office-the next day xxxxxxxx

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto who was ignoring him. He didn't know why he was there, seeing as he wasn't supposed to go on missions.

"OK, I need you two to deliver a scroll for me." said Tsunade finally.

"But you said…" started Sasuke.

"Forget what I said. I can't spare any others. Take this to Suna. It's important that you get it there right away. Dismissed."

She handed Naruto the scroll and the two left.

xxxxxxxx Akatsuki Base xxxxxxxxx

"You have another mission for us?" asked Riarakku.

They were in the Leader's room/office.

"Yes. I need you two to retrieve the scroll that is heading from Konoha to Suna. I don't care how you do it, just do it." says the leader.

"Hai." say Sakura and Riarakku together before leaving.

xxxxxxxx Somewhere in between Konoha and Suna xxxxxxxxx

Sasuke and Naruto still haven't spoken.

Naruto was deliberately thinking about other things and Sasuke was still trying to figure out whether or not he actually loved Sakura.

Naruto stopped, causing Sasuke to ram into him.

"Dope, why did you stop?" Sasuke yelled at him.

Sasuke's outburst was met by Naruto's cursing.

"What's wrong, dope?"

"Hey Riara, look who we have hear." said an oddly familiar voice.

"Two idiots from Konoha, eh?" said a different voice.

Sasuke looked around to see two Akatsuki standing side by side.

Sasuke's eyes glared, attempting to figure out whether or not it was Itachi.

Naruto just glared at the two.

One of them laughed, making it obvious it was a girl.

"No, you stupid Uchiha, Itachi-san isn't here." she said.

"Stop harassing him Riara, we have a job to do."

Two girls…Sasuke froze.

"Hey, I think he finally figured out who you are." said the girl called Riara.

"I don't know, did he?"

They took off their hat's.

One, Riara, had light purple hair, which has to be Riarakku, the other was…Sakura.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"What Uchiha?" asked Sakura

"Why…are you…"

"Don't give me that crap, I'm not in the mood."

"Now, if you two are done, we need the scroll." says a highly annoyed Riarakku.

"Fine. Hand over the scroll, Uchiha, Uzumaki, and nobody gets hurt."

Sasuke let out a thing that was like a laugh.

Naruto made a motion not to say anything, but Sasuke did anyway.

"You? Hurt us? Yeah right!"

Naruto slapped his forehead, Riarakku smirked, and Sakura had an evil smile on.

"Apparently Sasuke-_kun_, you haven't heard much about what happened to me. I joined Akatsuki; I got trained by all the other members, as did Riara. And yes, by all the members, I do mean your brother had a part in training us."

Sasuke was so busy staring at Sakura in disbelief and Naruto was busy thinking of a way out of this mess to notice Riarakku behind them.

She took the scroll from Naruto, who finally noticed her, and slipped back to Sakura, nearly missing a punch from Naruto.

"Konoha shinobi are fairly weak, eh Sakura?"

"Hai." Sakura laughed.

"Lets go, before 'the mark' acts up and it makes me do something stupid."

"Right, hold on."

Sakura appeared in front of Sasuke.

"This is for leaving me." she whispered in his ear before giving him a punch in the stomach.

Sasuke flew into a tree and Riarakku and Sakura disappeared, leaving lilac and cherry blossom petals where they once stood.

Naruto swore and went to help Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx Akatsuki Base xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got back everyone was sitting in the meeting room for no apparent reason, just talking (except for Itachi and Sasori).

Deidara looked up and saw Sakura's angered face and Riarakku's worried one.

"What happened, yeah?"

"None of your business!" Sakura snapped at him.

Riarakku rolled her eyes and dragged her away before she started throwing things. Again.

"What did you say to him?" asked Riarakku once they were in her room.

"Nothing of importance. Give me the scroll. I'll give it to him."

Riarakku nodded and gave Sakura the scroll. Then followed her out to the meeting room.

Once Sakura was gone, Deidara asked, "What's wrong with her, yeah?"

"Meet some people from her past." she replied.

"Who?"

"…Uzumaki and Uchiha, she called them."

_Kasai: What happens?!?!?!?_

_Aisu: Wait and find out._

_Kasai: But I don't want to wait!!!!!_

_Aisu: Well to bad._

_Kasai: Hey readers! If you want to know what happens as much as I do, then click that button down there! It'll be worth it! Aisu will post faster!_

_Aisu: Kay? I am going to play in the snow. Bu-bi!_

_Kasai: It's sleet, not snow._

_Aisu: I don't give a shit._


	3. Chapter 3

_Aisu-I'm sorry it took so long to update!!! I'm having a serious writers block so its not that long either._

_Kasai-Plus, she's had drama club and skating take up most ok her time._

_Aisu-Yeah, so i'll not keep you waiting by my stupid rambling._

_Kasai-Aisu doesnt own Naruto, just Raira-chan!_

Aisu-On to the story!

Sasuke was lying on a hospital bed. Apparently, Sakura's punch had broken a few ribs which had come close to puncturing his lungs.

He was trying to figure out what she meant…no…why she said 'this is for leaving me'.

Did she still love him?

More importantly, did he love her?

xxxxxxxx Akatsuki Base xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Itachi! It looks like the girls ran into your little brother and the Kyuubi container." said Kisame, smiling creepily.

"Hn."

"What made her so pissed? yeah."

"Beats me. Before we left them, though, she when up to um, I think it was your brother, Itachi, and she whispered something to him, and then punched him in the stomach. The look on his face was pure surprise. It was actually pretty funny."

"Hey Itachi, do you know if they knew each other? Sakura and your brother, I mean." asked Kisame.

"How should I know?"

"I don't know, just wondering."

Riarakku left the room, heading to Sakura's room.

When she got there, Sakura wasn't there so she took a look around.

Riarakku looked every where for some sign of Sakura's past.

She sighed and laid down on Sakura's bed.

When her head reached the pillow, she felt something hard underneath.

She reached he hand under the pillow and pulled out a picture.

There were four people in the picture. One, Riarakku recognized, was Konoha's in--famous copy-nin, Kakashi. In front of him were three kids. The one in the middle was Sakura. On either side of Sakura were a raven haired boy and a blond one.

Riarakku's eyes widened. It was Sakura's Genin team.

_So that's how she knew them, she was on the same team as them._ Thought Riarakku.

When she looked at Sakura's face, it looked really happy, happier than she's ever seen Sakura.

The raven haired boy, _that must be Itachi's brother, _had a smirk on his face and the blond, _the kyuubi container, _was glaring at the little Uchiha.

Riarakku heard Sakura's footsteps and quickly put the picture where she found it.

"Riara, what are you doing in here?" asked Sakura, walking into her room.

"Are you ok? You were pretty pissed when you came back."

Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"No," joked Riarakku, "your not. No Akatsuki member is ever good."

"Ha. Ha. Riara, very funny."

"Alright, if you're sure your ok, then I'll leave. Don't kill yourself."

"Just go baka!"

"Fine kuso baka."

Riarakku left the room, as Sakura took Riarakku's spot on her bed.

Sakura pulled out the same picture.

Riarakku stood outside the door, listening to see if she can figure out more about Sakura's past. It's kind of weird, really. They been best friends all their Akatsuki years, but never did they talk about their past.

Her past. Riarakku hated her past. She glared at the thought of it.

She shook her head. _That's behind you now. Forget about it._

She turned back to….um….spying on/listening to Sakura.

"It was so much better then…" Sakura whispered so that Riarakku could barely hear her.

"I feel so confused. I loved you Sasuke. But, I wonder, do I still?"

Riarakku's eyes widened. Sakura loved one of the boys on her old team?!?! Which one? If I recall correctly. The kyuubi container's name was Uzumaki Naruto so she loved….Itachi's Brother!!??!??!

Sakura sighed deeply.

"But, alas, Sasuke could never love me. Not ever. After all, I am allied with the one he hates and has sworn to kill...god Sakura, way to talk to yourself. If people heard you, they'd think you've gone mad…I'll shut up now." (a/n: I do that all the time, I ramble then I'm like, 'ok, I'll shut up now.)

Riarakku giggled.

"I never thought I could put 'Riarakku-chan' and 'giggled' unless it has 'did not' in the middle, yeah"

"Deidara-kun! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Deidara laughed, and Riarakku glared.

"What are you doing, yeah?"

"Nothing!" said Riarakku stomping off.

Deidara looked after her, very confused at her pissy-ness.

"What did I say, yeah?"

xxxxxxxxxx Konoha Hospital xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke walked outside, glaring at everyone who dared to look at him. He was pissed. No, that was an understatement.

He just could not believe that Sakura's punch did so much damage to him.

"Sasuke! Hey!" yelled someone, causing Sasuke to turn around.

"Hn."

It was Ino and Shikamarru.

"Sasuke, what'd you do to wind up in the hospital?" asked Ino.

"Sakura punched me."

Ino and Shikamarru froze.

"You ran into _those _two?" asked Shikamarru sourly.

"What do you mean _those_ two?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke, don't go telling me your that clueless. _Sakura _and _Riarakku. _The stupid Akatsuki Flowers…Kami-sama, this is troublesome."

Ino looked at Sasuke. She gave him a sympathetic look.

"Wait, you got into the hospital from Sakura's punch? Poor you. Those things hurt." said Ino.

"How long has she been like that?" asked Sasuke.

"Why do you care?" asked Shikamarru, causing Ino to punch him.

"For a while. She learned from the worst of them…er…best of them? I don't know…whatever. Come one Shika, we have to meet Naruto and Hinata. Bye Sasuke!"

With that, Ino pulled a mumbling Shikamarru away while waving back at Sasuke.

"Idiots." Mumbled Sasuke.

_Aisu-And thats where im gonna end it!!_

_Kasai-If anyone has any ideas that might be able to assist he**r**, pl**e**ase mention so!_

_Aisu-Yes please, other wise, it will take fore**v**er for me to update._

_Kasai- You know you wanna h**i**t the little button down th**e**re!_

_Aisu-B**w**ys!_

_Kasai-Why cant you say bye normally like every one else?___

Aisu-Look at the underlined/bolded stuff.

_Kasai-Oh._


End file.
